The Grudge
by AlikeReaction
Summary: Settling down to a meal, the gang have no idea what is about to happen at the Beach House. Final chapter up COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

_I'm new to writing fanfic so go easy on me! Would love to hear what you think._

* * *

"I really don't know how you do it," smiled Steve at his father as they laid the table in the beach house. "You just have a knack of looking at situations in a different way to everyone else, and you hit on the right bit of evidence and…" 

"And pinpoint the murderer," joined in Amanda, setting down a jug of water. "One hundred per cent accuracy."

"Give or take," chuckled Mark.

"Well you were certainly right this time," said Steve. "We all suspected the guy of those three murders, but you were the only one who found that smear on the door frame that proved he had been there at all three murder sites."

"And what better way to celebrate than a wonderful meal with friends," Mark said with a grin.

"Talking of friends, where on earth is Jesse?" Steve said. "I sent him out about an hour ago to get some beers."

"Yes, he should have been back by now," mused Amanda. "Still, serve up, as soon as he smells the food on the table he will be back here in an instant!"

They brought the food out of the oven and set it in the middle of the table, and put a plate at each place setting. Then the doorbell rang.

"Here he is," said Amanda. "Told you he'd smell the food."

"But why doesn't he come in round the back like usual?" Steve said. "He's probably being lazy, doesn't want to carry the beer all that way. His little arms probably can't cope!" With a sigh he went through the house to the front door. He could see Jesse's shape outside the front door.

"Come in, lazy, although I should make you walk…" Steve began as he opened the front door, but tailed off as he looked at Jesse's face. Jesse looked pale and worried and there was a stricken look in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, Steve," he mumbled.

"What?" Steve said. "No beer?"

"No, I-" Jesse began, and three dark shapes appeared from where they had been crouching out of sight beside the door. All three held hand guns. Two pointed them at Steve, and one put the barrel of his gun right up against Jesse's neck. Steve didn't have time to move. He stood stock still, waiting to see what the situation would bring.

"Your gun," hissed the nearest man. Steve reacted slowly, taking in all the information he could. There were two men, one woman, all dressed in dark clothes. All handled their weapons with an ease and confidence that troubled Steve.

"Faster!" insisted the man who had spoken, pointing his gun menacingly at Steve's chest. "Hand it to me, now."

Steve took his gun out of its holster at his waist with slow movements so as not to make any of them think he was about to try something. He wished he could, but he was too outnumbered and taken by surprise, and they had his best friend in a position where they really couldn't miss.

Jesse was looking quite nervy. He had played a large part in so many of the murder cases the four of them had solved, and had seen his share of action, but rarely had he been threatened with a gun and exposed to strong danger. That was usually Steve's part, and he had training and experience. Steve could see that Jesse was very aware of the gun barrel resting on his neck. He squirmed a little, as if to move away from the gun, and the man put his arm around Jesse's neck and held him with a tight grip to keep him still.

Steve looked at his friend again and saw something else that upset him more: guilt. Jesse was feeling guilty about bringing this to Mark's house, but Steve knew that Jesse was in no way to blame for anything.

The man took Steve's gun and threw it into a bush at the side of the door.

"What's this all about?" demanded Steve angrily, but the gun men pushed forwards into the house and Steve was forced to step backwards. Jesse was pulled over the threshold and the front door was closed. The woman locked it and pocketed the key.

"Make a sound and shrimp here dies," the man said in a low voice. "Take us to the others."

Steve could see little he could do except obey. He wasn't going to try anything unless he was sure Jesse wouldn't be hurt. Regretfully he made his way back to the kitchen.

Mark's face brightened with the beginnings of a smile as he saw Steve leading in possible guests. Mark was always ready to welcome any one into his home. However the smile died on his face as he caught sight of the guns, and Jesse held in a tight grip. Amanda gasped.

"Nobody move unless I say," said the man who had been doing all the talking so far. "I want you all to move very slowly into the sitting room and sit on the sofa. Finn here is going to stay extra close to his new buddy-" he winked at Jesse, who made a disgusted face "-to make sure you all behave. Any funny business, don't think we won't shoot. We don't need you all."

The second man, Finn, kept his gun closely trained on Jesse as they took seats in the lounge. The first man gave order to the woman. "Scarlett, I want you to lock all the doors and block them up so no one can get out. Make sure the windows are locked too." He joined Finn in the living room, perched on the dresser with his feet on a coffee table, and grinned nastily at his hostages.

Mark had faced danger many times in his role as a consultant to the police, and did not feel much fear, although he was aware that their situation was extremely serious. He, too, realised that this had been well planned and the criminals were dangerous and comfortable with their weapons. Although he felt calm, there was an underlying anger that these people could just walk into his house at hold their lives at risk. He took a look around at his friends and son anxiously.

Amanda's face looked taut and anxious, but she managed a small smile at Mark as he caught her eye and he knew she would be all right. Jesse looked pale and there was a touch of despair in his expression. Mark looked at his son. Steve's anger was clear to see, he looked furious and tense, as if he was about to leap out of his chair at any minute. Mark knew that he would be feeling frustration at not being able to stop this situation before it got to this stage. He just hoped his son wouldn't lose his temper. He was very capable of handling situations such as this, which is how he got to where he was in the police department, and why he was such a respected homicide detective. But when Steve was riled he could sometimes let his temper get the better of him, and nothing was worse for that than when a situation was personal, when his friends were involved.

Scarlett came back in the room. "Done, Mitch," she said, and the leader nodded. Scarlett leant against the wall, aiming the gun casually at one of them after another.

Mitch turned to the captives. "You are probably wondering why we are here," he began.

"It had crossed my mind," said Mark.

Mitch glared at him for having the nerve to sound so calm, as if this was an ordinary conversation. "I'm here on behalf of my brother," he said. "Thanks to you and your friends, he's spent the last ten years in prison. But now he's out."

"You know, I thought you looked familiar," said Mark in a conversational tone. "You're the brother of Jackson Barley, aren't you."

Mitch looked at Mark in disbelief. "No," he sneered.

"Oh, yes my mistake, John Riley?" Mark suggested.

"Shut up!" yelled Mitch, getting to his feet and waving his gun wildly. "You shut up and let me speak!"

Steve shot an exasperated look at his father. Mark always thought the best way to deal with murderers and criminals was to be nice to them and put them off guard. While this worked some of the time, it wasn't working here and Steve wished his father would be quiet until they had worked out what these guys wanted. They were volatile.

"Chill Mitch," Finn said calmly from his position behind Jesse's chair.

Mitch glared at Mark and took a deep breath. "Way we figure it, my brother could have made a lot of money in those ten years."

"By illegal means," said Amanda.

Mitch ignored her. "He could be very comfortably off. Instead, he's dirt poor. Now, that's all your fault. He reckons he could have made one million easy. He's also very upset with you for putting him away. But he's an easy guy. He wants to give you a choice. He says, each of these options is worth the same to him. So it's your choice: you give us one million dollars. You got a nice house. You definitely got a million one way or another. Or, you die. Your choice."

And he sneered at them as his last words echoed round the room. Mark, Steve, Amanda and Jesse were all struck silent at this speech.

* * *

_Chapter 2 coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2

"You want one million dollars?" said Mark incredulously. "I mean really! That's not very practical is it?"

"Dad," said Steve, trying to warn Mark to keep quiet.

"I mean even if this house was worth one million dollars, which by the way it's not, we could never give you the money straight away. We would have to have it put on the market, find a seller and go through estate agency fees."

"Dad!" said Steve again.

"Or are you proposing we take a trip down to the bank and make a withdrawal?" Steve put his head in his hands. "Because I don't know about you but my overdraft is not that large."

There was a stunned silence for a moment then Mitch kicked the coffee table in anger. It toppled over onto its side and the vase of flowers on top of it shattered as it hit the floor, sending shards of glass flying in all directions and making them all jump. "You think this is funny?" shouted Mitch. "You think we don't mean what we say?"

"No, I think you're quite serious," said Mark, keeping his voice calm.

"Serious. Huh, he thinks we're serious," Mitch said grinning cynically round at Scarlett. "Let's just show him how _serious_ we can be eh? Finn, shoot the Shrimp!"

Jesse paled and tried to duck, but the hold on his neck was too strong. Amanda gave a cry and made an impulsive movement with her arm while Steve, with a yell of "No!", leapt up from his chair and made to dive at Mitch. Mitch and Scarlett brought their guns round and Mitch pressed his into Steve's chest.

"No? You don't want me to kill shrimpy boy here? Ok, you can choose. How about dear old dad or your pretty friend here?" He pushed Steve back into his chair and Scarlett covered him. Then Mitch pointed the gun at Amanda. "Anthia isn't it?"

"It's Amanda," said Amanda, glaring up at Mitch.

"Oh yes." He went and sat on the arm of her chair and put his arm around her shoulders. She tried to shrink away. "So Steven, what's it going to be?"

Steve looked round at the scared faces looking back at him. They were all trusting him to make the right move and get them out of this mess. It was him who had put Mitch's brother away. It was him who was the main target. How dare these people come in and threaten his friends and family in this way. He felt rage surge through him. Then, looking up at Jesse and Amanda and seeing how frightened they were he suppressed his rage and felt his hostage negotiation training kick in.

"Okay, don't shoot anyone," said Steve. "We can talk about getting you your one million, but you have to realise it's going to take some time."

"What do you propose?" asked Mitch. "We schedule a meeting and come back another time and talk about it over coffee?"

"How do you suppose we get this money for you? Surely you knew it would take some time."

"I reckon we should take shorty over there hostage," said Scarlett.

"Yeah, and her," said Finn, looking Amanda up and down. "We could have some fun."

"Hey, enough of the shrimpy and shorty," said Jesse suddenly feeling braver. "I'm called Jesse. And I'd appreciate it if you weren't quite so friendly," he added to Finn who still had his gun pressed against his neck.

Mark tried very hard to hide his grin. He knew Jesse would be fine once he had got over his first shock. All the same, he didn't like the look of the situation at all.

"No, no one is leaving this house, yet," said Mitch. "Although I do like the talk of coffee. You, Amanda, you go make us some coffee….. Now!" he added and pulled her to her feet. "Scarlett you go with her." Amanda slowly headed off towards the kitchen and there came the sound of the kettle being filled.

"So tell us Mitch… Finn, just how do you expect us to come up with such a large amount of money?"

"Well…" Just then there was the sound of cup breaking and a couple of seconds later Scarlett appeared at the door.

"She's fainted," she said. Jesse stood up so quickly that he dislodged Finn from his neck. Finn made to grab him again.

"I'm a doctor, let me take a look at her," he said. "She might have gone into post-traumatic shock," he added as an after thought.

"Let him go," said Mitch and Jesse walked off to the kitchen guarded by Scarlett, glad to finally be away from Finn. Mark made to follow but Mitch shook his head. "They only need one doctor in there. Besides, now it's just father and son."

X X X

In the kitchen Amanda was sprawled on the floor, a broken coffee cup beside her. Jesse bent anxiously over to examine her. He could tell almost instantly that she was faking it and felt relieved. He glanced up at Scarlett who was watching him closely and put on a grim face.

"She's in a bad way, it's definitely post-traumatic shock. Quick, get me the hand towel from over there, a tea towel from the drawer by the sink and some ice from the freezer." Scarlett gave him a look. "Go on. I need to cool her down. Her body temperature is way up!" Scarlett cautiously went to get the things from the other side of the kitchen. Jesse pretended to check her pulse and vital signs while he whispered in her ear.

"What do you want me to do?" He leant closer as Amanda gave the smallest whisper back.

"Upstairs."

Suddenly Jesse understood. This was an excuse for getting upstairs where there was a medicine cabinet full of all sorts of drugs, a phone and the possibility of escape. Scarlett was back within a few seconds and handed Jesse the requested items while looking at him suspiciously. Jesse put the hand towel under Amanda's head and the ice in the tea towel. He then pressed this to her head and pretended to examine her again.

"It's no good," he said putting on a worried expression. "We need to take her upstairs where I can get her more comfortable, this hard floor isn't helping her circulation." Scarlett just looked at him. She doesn't say much, thought Jesse. "Please," he said in a desperate voice. "Don't let my friend die. She's got a little boy and his daddy's run off." He added a little sob for good effect and looked up imploringly. Jesse could have been mistaken but he thought he saw her expression soften a little. He also suddenly remembered that it was she who had the key to the front door.

* * *

_Thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked the second part._


	3. Chapter 3

"Help me lift her," Jesse said. "Take her legs." He picked up Amanda under her shoulders and kept up his worried expression. To his relief Scarlett only hesitated a moment before tucking the gun into her waistband and lifting Amanda up. They were almost at the stairs when Mitch appeared.

"What the hell are you doing?" he said with a raised voice.

"She's sick," Jesse said. "I need to lie her down on a bed, and get some medication from the cabinet."

"No way," spat Mitch. "She can lie on the sofa. Bring her in here," he directed at Scarlett.

"It's too warm in there!" Jesse said, adding a large dose of desperation into his voice. "The sun's coming straight in the window. I need to get her somewhere cool. If you endanger her life by not allowing me to give her basic treatment, then we are not going to want to cooperate with you. Let me treat her, and then we'll help you all we can."

Mitch scowled. "Scarlett, you keep a close on eye on him. I don't trust him." He turned and went back into the living room.

Jesse sighed with relief and quickly carried Amanda up the stairs before Mitch could change his mind. He felt pretty pleased with his negotiations with Mitch and made a mental note to tell Steve. Who needs training? he thought wildly. He and Scarlett laid Amanda on Mark's bed. Jesse pretended to examine her again. "Oh my god, she's burning up!" he said in panic. "I think she's about to have a fit! Quick, I really need that ice from downstairs. I'll get some medication from the cabinet. Oh Amanda, please don't die!" he wailed for good effect.

Jesse's panic seemed to be contagious, and Scarlett didn't appear to doubt him. She raced off downstairs. Amanda opened her eyes. "Quick, the phone!" she said. "I'll see if there's anything in the cabinet that might be useful." Mark kept a large stock of drugs and medication at home just in case. She hurried off to the bathroom.

Jesse picked up the phone beside the bed and quickly dialled the number for the police station, a direct line to Steve's department where everyone knew him and he would be able to say just a few words to get help on the way. The phone dialled. Each tone seemed to last an age. Hurry up! thought Jesse. Answer!

X X X

"What's happened to her?" Mark was asking worriedly. "You ought to let me look. Jesse is an excellent doctor but he may need my help."

"Not a chance," sneered Mitch. "You are lucky we're letting her get any treatment at all. If you want it to continue like that, you will have to give us some reason to be nice. Now let's talk about the money."

"Do you look a lot like your brother?" Steve asked. Mitch seemed taken aback by this change of subject and nodded slightly. "I thought so. You're the brother of Raymond Pledge, aren't you?"

"Well done, cop," Mitch sneered. "Your deductive skills are supreme. Maybe now you've satisfied your curiosity you can concentrate on the task in hand!" His voice rose to a shout as he said the last few words.

Steve thought back to Raymond Pledge. It wasn't really all that long ago, perhaps a couple of years? Pledge had robbed an off-licence with a sawn-off shotgun. It had gone wrong for him when an assistant had appeared from the back room at the same time as an innocent customer had walked through the door. Panicking, Pledge had shot the customer out of the way as he ran for the door. He was later tracked down by using CCTV footage. He had had an accomplice, who had escaped and was never found. Strange, but Steve hadn't come across a brother during the investigation. However, there was no denying the likeness. Pledge certainly hadn't served ten years already.

"Your brother's still in jail!" Steve said. "I would know if he'd been up for parole. He's not served anywhere near his time yet."

"So I lied," Mitch said casually. "Still, the orders come from him. He wants revenge and a nice little nest egg waiting for when he comes out."

"I wondered why he'd been coward enough to send his little brother instead of coming himself," Steve couldn't help retorting.

A second later he knew he'd gone too far. Mitch looked furious, and Steve could almost see his anger building. But then he frowned as he heard a noise from the kitchen. He strode over and opened the door. "Scarlett! What the hell are you doing down here?"

Scarlett continued to grab more ice from the freezer. "He said she's going to die!" she panted.

"Stupid bitch! Finn, get up there! Get them both down here! Drag them down by their hair if you have to!" he growled as Finn sprinted up the stairs.

"What's going on?" demanded Steve.

Mitch was dragging Scarlett back into the living room.

Suddenly, amongst the commotion, there came the indistinguishable sound of a gunshot from upstairs.

Steve and Mark exchanged an agonised expression as they both jumped to their feet. Scarlett seemed to get a grip on herself and she pointed her gun at Mark, and Mitch pointed his at Steve to warn them to move no further.

"Sit down," said Mitch forcefully.

The father and son sat down again slowly, not daring to think what could have happened. Their captors said nothing but watched them closely as they listened to a series of bumps and thumps from above, but no reassuring voices of their friends.

Eventually they heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and then the door opened and Finn came in, holding Amanda tightly by the arm. She looked distraught. Finn let her go and she fell into Mark's arms as he got up and stepped towards her.

Steve was examining Finn's face for any clues as to what had happened. "Jesse?" Mark asked Amanda softly.

"Oh Mark," she said, almost crying. "He locked me in the bathroom as he came past, then went into the bedroom. Jesse was trying to phone… He wouldn't let me go and look at him!"

"Did you shoot him?" Steve asked in a dangerously level voice.

"Yep," said Finn, looking pleased with himself. "Now he shouldn't have tried to do such a stupid thing should he? I'm sure you've got more sense if you want the pretty lady to stay alive as well."

"Is he dead?" Steve said in an almost whisper.

"Well now, I don't know. There was such a lot of blood, it wouldn't surprise me. But once we get the money, you can go and see him. If you're quick, you might even be able to save him."

Steve gave a bellow of rage and hurled himself at Finn, taking him by surprise and knocking him to the floor. He gave him several good punches before managing to grab his gun. Triumphantly he aimed it at Finn, only to feel two barrels pushed very hard into the back of his head. His anger had led him to forget the other two criminals. He silently cursed his own stupidity.

"Not very clever," smirked Mitch. "Drop it."

Steve hesitated, trying to see if there was anything he could do, but his father obviously knew what he was thinking and could see no way out, for he said "Steve…" with a note of warning in his voice. Steve dropped the gun and sat back in his chair.

"You stupid fool," snarled Mitch. "Scarlett, go outside and cut the phone lines. We don't want them pulling another stunt like that!" She obeyed.

"Now you've got that out of your system, let's talk about the money," Mitch said, as Finn got to his feet nursing his face and glaring at Steve.


	4. Chapter 4

Jesse hadn't heard Finn coming, so concentrating was he on the ringing of the phone. He heard the shot and at the same time the phone exploded on the bedside table. He dropped the receiver with a gasp and covered his face automatically as shards of plastic flew everywhere. Then he felt a huge blow to the back of his head and it all went dark.

He opened his eyes and saw by the clock on the wall he had been out cold for about ten minutes only. His head throbbed painfully and he tried to move his hand up to rub it, but he couldn't move. As his vision and head cleared, he realised that he had been gagged and tied extremely tightly to the bed. Great, he thought. Wonderful. He remembered the gun shot and realised that the others might think he had been injured. He had to let them know he was all right, to stop them worrying.

Wait a minute, he told himself. No one's watching me. If I can get free – he pushed aside the voice in his head that said, you kidding me? You are tied up really tightly – if I can get free, I can get help.

Jesse tried rolling onto his front without much success, it only tightened the bonds round his wrists. Both his hands had been tied to the head post of the bed on the left hand side. Next he tried waggling, jigging and pulling his feet around. He got no where. He was well and truly stuck. He was lying in a very uncomfortable position, with his hands stretched out behind his head.

Jesse tensed himself and with a heave managed to pull his body further up the bed so that the strain on his arms was not quite so great. He waggled his hands around some more, lifting them up and down. All of a sudden the bonds became slightly looser. Jesse managed to turn his head enough to look round and saw the reason why. Even though both his hands had been tied tightly with one of Mark's long scarves, there was an extra length of material in the middle that had simply been looped and twisted around the top of the bed post. Jesse twisted his wrists in several directions, ignoring the painful pinching of material against his skin. After only a minute he was able to free himself from the bed. He sat up in relief and shuffled over to the edge of the bed. Sitting on the edge he was able to manoeuvre his hands underneath him and bring them forward.

"At last," he thought. "Now maybe I can get free." He tore off the gag which turned out to be a pillowcase stripped from the bed, and used his teeth to try and undo his wrists.

After five minutes his teeth ached and he had only managed to create a small gap in the bonds. "This is no good," thought Jesse. "I need to try something else." He looked around him, looking for anything that might help set him free. His eyes rested on Mark's chest of drawers which had little knob handles. If he could just get the loop of free material over that knob he might be able to pull himself free. The only problem was how to get over there without creating a noise. He didn't want Finn to hear him and come running up stairs again. Jesse put his feet on the floor and gingerly tried to stand up. However, he was tied too tightly to get any real balance and toppled over and fell backwards landing on the bed again.

It creaked loudly under his weight and he held his breath, but there was no sound from below. He decided to try a different approach. Drawing his legs up onto the bed he rolled over onto his stomach. Then, shuffling forward he put his hands on the floor and inched himself forward, keeping his feet on the bed. When he felt he was about to fall off he quickly turned over and lowered his back onto the floor. Then he was able to draw his legs down onto the floor. He then shuffled forward commando style until he reached the chest of drawers. I must look like a worm on the end of a hook, he thought with a wry grin. He slipped the loose knot over the handle and pulled downwards. The knot came free and Jesse did the same thing again until at last he was free. He grimaced as pins and needles shot through his hands and he rubbed them to encourage the circulation. Then he set about untying his legs.

X X X

Back downstairs things were not going so well. Mark, Steve and Amanda couldn't stop thinking about what Jesse must be going through, if he wasn't already dead. Amanda sat just staring coldly at Finn. She was vaguely aware of talking going on around her but she was not really paying much attention. She channelled all her fear and anger into glaring accusingly at Finn. How dare he shoot Jesse? Jesse who never hurt anyone. It was all her fault, it had been all her idea. It was her fault if Jesse had died, she was to blame. She didn't even realise she had tears trickling down her face. She was vaguely aware of raised voices and she thought one of them may even have been saying her name but before she could respond she heard a loud smack and a burning red heat spread across her face, bringing her back to her senses with a sharp shock. She gasped and put her hand up to her cheek. Mitch was standing before her.

"I said, make us some coffee!" he yelled and raised his hand to slap her again. Amanda flinched and covered her face with her hands. Just then Steve's arm appeared out of nowhere and took hold of Mitch's wrist.

"Don't you dare hit Amanda," he said with fury in his voice. Mitch shoved his gun into Steve's chest. "I'll hit her if she doesn't do as she's told," he said as Finn came up and gave Steve a shove back into his seat. Mitch turned back to Amanda.

"Now will you make us some coffee? Or do you want another slap?" Glaring at him Amanda got to her feet. "Good," said Mitch. "Finn, you go with her this time and if she pulls another stunt shoot her." Finn grinned evilly and, holding Amanda by the elbow, he steered her into the kitchen.

X X X

As the kettle boiled, Amanda stood with her back to Finn. She tensed as she sensed him come up behind her.

"You know, you're very beautiful," he whispered into her ear. Amanda seized the kettle and turned around.

"You better back off a bit. It would such a shame if my hand slipped and I dropped boiling water down you."

Finn clicked the safety off his gun. "Well you better hope you don't slip."

"Milk?" she asked coldly.

"And two sugars," he added grinning at her.

Amanda went to the tall fridge to get the milk. When she was partly concealed by the open fridge door she quickly extracted a small bottle from her pocket that she had taken out of the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. According to the bottle, two drops would have you constipation free in twenty minutes. Amanda stealthily emptied the entire bottle into the milk jug and carried it back to the work surface where she finished making the coffee, ensuring that it was nice and milky.

X X X

Upstairs Jesse stood silently in the bedroom thinking. He had managed to free himself and after waiting for the tingling to stop he now decided to made a quick search of the upstairs. Looking at the phone on the bedside table he found that it was completely destroyed; he had hoped it might still be working. He suddenly remembered that there was also a phone across the landing in the study. If he could get to that he might be able to phone for help again. Jesse inched the door open, all the while listening to sounds from below. All he could hear were the murmuring of voices but he had no idea what they were saying.

He tentatively made his way across the landing and opened the study door. Looking in he felt elated. Yes, there was the phone on the desk! He hurried towards it and picked the receiver. There was nothing but silence. Jesse pressing the dial button repeatedly feeling frustrated but there was no response. The phone was dead. "Damn, they must have cut the phone line. Now what?" He headed back to the bedroom to think. Looking around he realised that Mark's bedroom led onto the balcony, maybe he could climb down from there are go for help. "No," he thought. "I can't leave them here." But then he remembered Steve's gun, which had been thrown into the bush by the front door. If he could get that, it would make him feel safer and give him the element of surprise. There was one slight problem though. The doors leading onto the balcony squeaked loudly every time they were opened and the noise was bound to be heard. Instead Jesse opened one of the little side windows. He then clamoured up on top of the bedside table and wobbling slightly, stuck his head and shoulders through the window. It was quite a tight fit. "Being small has its advantages," thought Jesse as he wriggled through. "There's no way Steve could have made this."


	5. Chapter 5

Amanda carried the tray of coffee back into the living room, followed by Finn and set it down on the sideboard. She had only made three cups and noticed a puzzled look from Mark as she silently offered the mugs to their captors, but she refused to meet his eye. Mitch took a big gulp. "I think you're coming over to our side," he said. "Not making your friends any coffee. Too bad, cos I was only going to throw it over them anyway."

Scarlett accepted a cup and took a sip before setting it down beside her. Finn refused.

"Hate the stuff," he muttered.

"You said two sugars!" Amanda said.

"I didn't say it was for me," leered Finn.

"I'll have it," said Mark.

Amanda froze in quandary. If she didn't let him have it, it would look suspicious. She waited for Mitch to say he couldn't have it. But he didn't.

"Oh, let the old man have a coffee. Might be the last he ever has!"

Amanda slowly took the cup over to Mark, and made sure her back was to the others as she mouthed the word 'no' as she looked at the mug, and widened her eyes. Mark nodded almost imperceptibly and she resisted the urge to sigh with relief. She sat down again and watched as Mark pretended to drink from the cup, then put it down. "Hot," he said by way of explanation, wondering what on earth Amanda had put in the coffee.

Amanda was annoyed that Finn hadn't taken a mug of coffee. Still, if the medication worked, the three of them would be left with only him to deal with. And if she or Mark could distract him, Steve would be able to take him out. She thought desperately of Jesse. He must be still alive, she thought. Please be alive. Hold on Jesse, we'll get to you.

Mitch took another drink of coffee and glared at them. "Right," he said. "Enough of all the messing around and heroics. Think of your friend upstairs, bleeding all over the carpet. We don't care about him. We don't particularly want him to die. So you co-operate NOW, and he may be all right. The more time you waste, the less likely he'll live to share your new poverty."

"But we don't have a million dollars just lying around in the bank to be withdrawn," said Steve in frustration from between clenched teeth. "This is the kind of demand you can give to millionaires who are used to making huge withdrawals, but not us! We may live in a nice place but our money is tied up in the house."

"Nice try. I know how much money doctors get paid. Especially one in such a senior position as your father here. Chief of Internal Medicine at the hospital, aren't you doc?" said Mitch.

"You haven't thought this through, have you?" Mark said thoughtfully. "I know your type. You're used to the guns because you hold up banks and convenience stores. You go in, demand the money, and its put in a bag for you. But you can't do that with individuals."

Mitch drained his coffee cup. He seemed to be giving himself time to think, and Steve realised incredulously that his father was right. They had just expected to be handed over a suitcase full of money. However, this didn't bode well. If they couldn't get any money, they would just kill them all.

"You are signing your own death warrant, doc," sneered Mitch. He appeared to think quickly. "Now here's what we're gonna do. Me and the lovely Amanda are going to go down to her bank and withdraw all that she can. Then when we come back, me and the doc will go. And then you and me," he said to Steve.

"You must let us see to Jesse," Mark said anxiously.

"Oh no doc," Mitch said. "Now, if I get back and you've all been good little boys while we've been gone, I'll let someone see him. Now first I'm going to lay down some rules. Any one on the outing makes any kind of move or signal to anyone, I'll shoot them dead, no questions asked, and no second chances. And if anyone here does anything stupid, like I just know you're itching to do Mr Cop, Finn and Scarlett here are gonna shoot you. Don't think we won't cos we need your money. This is damage control. So nobody try anything. Come," he commanded Amanda, and she rose to her feet, looking fearful but with a determined face.

"Amanda, just do what he says," Steve said. "Be careful."

"That's good advice," Finn said. "You make sure you follow it."

Scarlett gave Mitch the key to the front door. Mark and Steve watched the pair leave the room and shortly afterwards heard the front door open and close. Steve caught his father's eye. He didn't like the idea of Amanda alone with Mitch. He was very jumpy and there was no end of things in the outside world that could cause him to snap. And Steve couldn't shake off the feeling that their numbers were being diminished, one by one. Now there was only he and his father left. He pushed the thought aside. Amanda would be fine. Jesse would be fine. He had to just obey, do what these guys wanted and let them leave. He could go after them and catch them later, when his friends and family weren't in danger. But he hated to be out of control.

X X X

Jesse landed softly on the balcony. He stood up and looked over the edge. It looked a long way down. There was a tall trellis reaching up the side of the house. A climbing rose had spread itself all the way up.

"Ah to hell with the thorns," thought Jesse. "My friends are in danger." He swung his leg over the rail and placed it in a gap in the trellis. It seemed firm enough and he swung his other leg over. The thorns scratched at his hands and legs but he ignored them and began to work his way down. Half way down there was a crack and Jesse's left foot gave way beneath him. He felt himself falling backwards and made a desperate grab but all he caught hold of were the stalks of the roses. Jesse fell off the wall and landed on the ground in rather a muddle. He lay stunned for a moment but there didn't appear to be anything broken. He made to get up and realised that he had pulled half of the rose plant down with him. He carefully extracted the thorns from his shirt and jeans, wincing when they scratched him. He set himself free and stood up. His arms were covered in little scratches and both palms of his hands were bleeding.

"That's going to be sore tomorrow," he thought. He made his way softly around to the front of the house and flattened himself to the wall in the shadows as he heard the front door open. His eyes widened in surprise as he saw Amanda come out followed by Mitch close beside her holding a gun to her side. What had been going on downstairs? He waited until he heard a car driving away before he moved. He could see the bush where Steve's gun had been thrown. Jesse didn't feel comfortable with guns himself, but if only he could somehow get it to Steve, especially with one of the criminals out of the way, he was sure Steve could get a hold of the situation. He moved forwards.

X X X

In the living room the atmosphere was tense. Scarlett was wincing and rubbing her stomach absently. Mark noticed that she had now drunk most of her coffee and wondered again what was in it.

Ten minutes passed in silence. Steve kept looking at his father and Mark kept looking at him, both being relieved to see that the other was holding up well. Finn played with his gun, swinging it round on his finger, but always keeping one eye on Steve. Scarlett rubbed her stomach again and frowned. "Can you keep charge, Finn?" she muttered. "I'm going to the bathroom."

Finn became extra alert. He focused on Steve. "Don't try anything now, cowboy!"

Scarlett soon returned, looking a bit pale. Only a minute had passed before she muttered something incomprehensible and rushed out of the room. Knowing the disruption would distract Finn only for a second, Mark took the opportunity of Finn's divided attention and began to fake a heart attack. He clutched at his chest, threw out his arm and knocked his undrunk cup of coffee flying, gasping for breath. Finn's attention was drawn to Mark and Finn leapt to his feet. Out of the corner of his eye Mark saw Steve rise silently from his chair.

* * *

_Thanks very much for the reviews! Keep them coming!_


	6. Chapter 6

"Shut up old man, and stop playing around," said Finn angrily, advancing on Mark. Mark continued to moan and flail around. "Shut up or I'll shoot you!" Just then Steve lunged at Finn, catching him unawares. They both fell sideways, crashing over the coffee table and onto the floor. The gun in Finn's hand went off with the loud bang. The bullet hit a picture of the beach just behind Mark's head, causing the glass to shatter and Mark to dive behind the sofa. "That was close!" he thought. "Please Steve, be careful."

Steve and Finn were both on the floor grappling for the gun which was still in Finn's grip. He was trying to point it at Steve, but Steve had hold of the end and was trying to force it away. Finn took one hand away from the gun and punched Steve in the face, causing his nose to bleed and dazing him for a few seconds. It was all the time Finn needed. He wrenched the gun from Steve's grasp and scrambled upwards. Finn took aim and fired. Just as he did so Steve kicked out his leg, tripping Finn and sending the shot wide. The bullet hit a table lamp and the bulb exploded, sending out sparks. Steve dived on Finn as he fell. He didn't stop to think about the gun but punched Finn in the head and then in the stomach, winding him. Steve then took hold of Finn's wrist and twisted the gun out of his hand. Then giving Finn a kick to keep him on the floor he stood up breathing heavily. He wiped his bloody nose on his shirt sleeve. "Dad, are you all right?"

Mark's head appeared over the top of the sofa. "I'm just fine, son. Oh, your nose. Let me take a look at you," said Mark, coming over.

"Dad, I'm fine. STAY WHERE YOU ARE," he yelled at Finn who had been trying the stand up. "Dad, go and find me some rope or wire or something to tie this guy up with." Mark nodded and left.

"You think you're so clever," spat Finn from the floor. "But you just think about this. Your buddy upstairs has probably bled to death by now and I doubt you will ever see Amanda again."

"Shut up," said Steve trying to stay calm.

X X X

Meanwhile, outside, Jesse had heard the gun shot and it had spurred him into action. He pushed aside the twigs of the bush searching for Steve's weapon. It wasn't on the floor where he'd expected it to be. "Don't say they've been and got it!" he muttered in frustration. Then his hand knocked against something solid in the leaves, and he saw the gun hooked on a branch. He grabbed it triumphantly. Jesse started to make his way cautiously round to the lounge window.

X X X

"The best I could find was some old washing line," said Mark returning to the room.

"That'll do fine," said Steve taking the wire and bending over Finn. Mark stepped back to give him room. Suddenly an arm was thrown around his neck and he felt a gun being pushed against the side of his head and he froze.

"Move and you're dead," said the voice of Scarlett just behind him.

"Eh…Steve," said Mark tentatively.

"What?" said Steve, standing up after finishing tying up Finn. He turned around. "Oh…"

"Drop your gun," order Scarlett. Steve didn't move. "Drop it or I'll shoot him!" yelled Scarlett, clicking off the safety catch. "Three…two.."

"Okay, okay," said Steve and he placed the gun on the floor and kicked it over towards Scarlett, cursing himself for forgetting about her. How could he have been so stupid? She picked it up and aimed a gun at each of them.

"Back against the wall with your hands up," commanded Scarlett. "Both of you, now move." They obeyed her and stood side by side. "I think you two share the same fate as your friend upstairs," she said. Then she bent over and clutched at her stomach again. Steve made to move forward but she raised the gun at him. "Don't move! Or better yet, maybe I should make sure that you don't move." Steve and Mark exchanged a look. It looked like this was it. Scarlett took aim at Steve's knees, preparing to shoot him when all of a sudden there was a loud bang from behind and the outside door flew open. Jesse burst into the room brandishing Steve's gun.

"Freeze!" he yelled and sprinted over to Scarlett before she had time to turn and put the gun against the back of her neck. "Drop them." She hesitated and then dropped both guns on the floor. "Kick them away," commanded Jesse and she did so. "Er, Steve, a little help here?" said Jesse, and Steve and Mark both rushed over to him.

"Nice timing," said Steve, taking the gun from Jesse and covering Scarlett.

"You're all right," said Mark relief showing on his face. "They told us you'd been shot."

"Well, shot at," said Jesse. "Then I was knocked on the head and tied up. I escaped, climbed over the balcony, found Steve's gun and came to rescue you all." He gave a huge grin. "Does this mean I get to drive around with you on your surveillance missions?" asked Jesse eagerly.

"Not until you're tall enough to reach the top shelf of the fridge in BBQ Bobs," quipped Steve with a smile as he tied up Scarlett.

"Hey, that's not fair," said Jesse.

"What happened to your face and arms?" asked Mark. "You're covered in scratches."

"Oh I decided to do a little gardening and your roses attacked me. I'm afraid I had to defend myself," he said with a guilty grin. Then he became serious again. "Where was Mitch taking Amanda?"

Mark quickly explained how they were going to be taken one by one to clear out their bank accounts. "I just hope she's okay," he finished.

"Me too," said Steve. "We need to have some plan of action for when they come back. It's not over yet. Amanda's still in danger."

* * *

_Keep the reviews coming! I really appreciate them._


	7. Chapter 7

Mitch was only a few minutes along the country road into the city when his stomach cramps began. Soon he could bear it no more and pulled over by some trees. He pulled Amanda from the car and forced her to get into the boot/trunk. She protested mildly but Mitch was wild with urgency and poked the gun into her until she obeyed. Then he locked the boot and she heard him run towards the trees. When she had added the medication to the coffee she hadn't planned to be away from the house when it took effect. It looked like her plan of providing a distraction might backfire.

It seemed an age before she heard him return to the car, stuck in the boot that stank of car fumes and provided little room to move. She flinched as a loud clang echoed right beside her head, and surmised that Mitch had kicked the car. "You bitch!" he yelled. "Think you're clever, putting something in my drink? Think I can't work it out! Well, you'll be sorry, and your friends will be too. I'm going to make an example of you!" He kicked the car again but left her locked in the boot. The car started up and jolted back onto the road. Amanda was bounced around, knocking her head on the side painfully. She tried to brace herself better as Mitch drive the car furiously. Suddenly it screeched to a halt and she heard footsteps coming to the rear.

The boot was opened and Amanda saw Mitch's furious face. He grabbed her arm and fairly yanked her out of the car and dragged her towards the house. Amanda saw that they were back at the beach house. Mitch held the gun to her head as he unlocked the front door. Amanda dare not try anything as she was sure she was not strong enough, especially with Mitch in the rage that he was.

Mitch shoved her through the door, still at gunpoint, and then the pair of them stopped. In the middle of the hallway lay Jesse, covered in blood and lying at an odd angle. "Huh, how'd he get free?" grunted Mitch.

Amanda gasped. "Oh no, Jesse!" she cried.

"Shut up," Mitch said in a low voice. He pushed Amanda onwards, more cautiously now, towards the door where he had left the captives. He opened the door and pushed Amanda through. A horrific sight met their eyes. Mark and Steve both lay on the floor, covered in blood like Jesse had been. They weren't moving. Amanda sank down on the sofa in horror.

"What the hell happened here!" exclaimed Mitch. "Finn! Scarlett! Where the hell are you?"

Amanda was unable to tear her eyes away from the horrible sight of her friends in front of her. She felt too numb for tears. She looked at the fallen body of Mark. His face looked stricken, as if he had died in pain. But then, as she looked, Mark's eyes blinked open and he winked at her. Then they shut again. Amanda was utterly astonished and delighted at the same time. She hoped that this meant that the others were okay too, and part of the plan. She glanced at Mitch and composed her face, glad that he had not been watching her as she was sure her relief had shown clearly.

Mitch was angry at the absence of his accomplices. Judging Amanda to be too distraught to try anything, he went into the kitchen looking for Finn and Scarlett. As he left, Steve silently rose from his position on the floor, smiling at Amanda as he met her eye, and took up a place beside the kitchen door. Mitch returned to the living room, and didn't see Steve until it was too late. Steve swung a heavy fist at him and knocked him to the floor. Before he could move Steve was sitting on top of him and Mark was there with washing line to tie him up with.

"I'll teach you to mess with the Sloans!" Steve growled.

Mark called, "Jesse!" and the younger doctor came bounding in through the door, his front stained with fake blood.

"That worked a treat!" he said.

Amanda rushed to him and hugged him hard. "Are you really okay?" she asked, hardly daring to believe it.

"Whoa, steady on!" Jesse gasped, barely able to breath. "I'm fine, don't worry, just a little scratched and bruised. Are you?"

"Yes," said Amanda. "Where are the others?"

"Oh, they're tied up nice and tight in a cupboard in the hall," laughed Jesse.

Steve went and fetched them, dragging them through one at a time. Mitch gave Finn a murderous look but said nothing, knowing when he was beaten. Steve found a cell phone and called the police to come and collect the criminals, and Mark sank into the sofa in relief.

"I've spent most of the last few hours on this sofa, but it's amazing how much more relaxing it is when you're not being forced to stay here," he smiled. Amanda smiled back and sat down beside him. He put a friendly arm around her.

Steve placed a hand on Jesse's shoulder. "You have no idea how glad I am to see you are alright," he said. "These goons told us that you were bleeding to death and we couldn't help you until they had got the money."

Jesse shrugged. "Nah, I'm so small I'm hard to hit!"

The four sat down on the sofas, Steve keeping his gun pointed at their captives in case they had any ideas of escaping. But it didn't seem so; all three looked thoroughly beaten. Wearily, the four friends smiled round at each other, no words required, each thinking how lucky they were to come out of their ordeal relatively unscathed. In the distance, sirens could be heard approaching.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it! Reviews welcome. I'm working on another story that I'll start to put up soon!_


End file.
